


花無雪-1

by E1945



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1945/pseuds/E1945





	花無雪-1

最初我還是想寫阿耀的…後來覺得還是女森比較合適一點，就嘗試寫了春燕，但是寫著寫著春燕和阿耀的形象在我腦裡邊完全重合在一起了TvTTTTT（不過怎麼寫覺得還是好OOC……  
若有不適請立即指出我就不再打tag了●᷂᷂︿●᷂᷂  
有不正當性行為，觸雷幾率大概是95%吧……雖然我覺得放出來不久也會被和諧掉…後面的話大概就是燕姐的逆襲（x狗血無責任  
大概是民國一樣的背景？因為毫無歷史考究所以就當架空好了……  
歷史是體育老師教的QAQQQQQ求不要掛……

一、  
—*—

「給我一次……」機會。金髮的美國人還沒來得及說出最後兩個字。  
那束飽滿的玫瑰花被狠狠地拋在雪地上，好些花瓣被抖落了出來。紅色的花瓣在蒼白的雪地上散落得像濺開的鮮血，阿爾弗雷德看著面前離去的戀人，那背影和最後毫不留情的分手話語讓他像地上的玫瑰一樣無奈地疼痛著。  
異國的平安夜沒有家裡那種溫暖的氣氛，教徒們唱著聖歌，等著午夜的彌撒。他身旁走過幾個醉了酒的同他一樣金髮的洋人，他們拿著酒瓶發著酒瘋唱著含糊不清的AVE MARIA，唱了兩句又轉到SILENT NIGHT。  
他呆呆地看著那束玫瑰，雪還在不停地下，落到玫瑰上，看起來有點像經常和玫瑰包紮在一起的滿天星。雪半掩著被否定的愛戀，阿爾弗雷德恍然有點明白原來這個世界也並不是一切的戀愛都能按照弗朗西斯那種萬年不變的套路發展，儘管那個喜歡欺騙女人感情的混蛋從沒失敗過。  
所有一切又回到了一個蒼涼無味的源頭了。  
「shit……什麼破天氣……」他留下雪地那束哭泣的玫瑰，移了移帽子轉身往回走，哪裡人多就往哪裡走。只有紛囔吵鬧的地方才能讓自己稍微打起精神，成為走出失戀陰影的出口。他深呼吸一口氣，努力讓自己的神情看起來跟平常人一樣自然。路過街邊一堵稍微反光的瓷磚墻，他挺了挺腰然後打量了下自己，再三確認這個樣子是無法被看出之前半個小時還處於失戀的狀態后，重新尋思著要不要化悲憤為食量去吃碗麵什麼的。

—*—

「姐……好冷。」林曉梅裹著棉被和幾件薄大衣哆哆嗦嗦地低聲說道。  
冬風吹得老舊的木窗嘎吱作響，時不時有雪花透過破開的縫隙被風夾著吹進來，落在地板上，屋裡很黑，只有旁邊屋子投過來微弱的燈光，那些雪點在地板上怎麼看怎麼違和。  
許多年沒有遇到過這樣的寒冬，沒有遇到過這樣的大雪，偏偏是在這個拮据得束手無策的時候……王春燕顫抖著在木衣櫃裡翻得天翻地覆，最後把那件稍微厚一點的旗袍和一條尚且說得上在這個天氣里有一點保暖作用的披肩拿出來快速換上。  
她認認真真地洗了一把臉，從鐵盒裡面摸出一張花片放到唇上用力抿了抿。  
她走過去床邊探了探林曉梅的額頭，又把窗戶邊的木楔扶好想重新把窗戶關穩。  
——風太大了。  
她看著依舊被風刮得拼命來回拍動的窗框——這樣的日子已經過了很長的一段時間了，一種絕望感伴隨著無情的碰撞聲湧上心頭，再，這樣下去，恐怕沒辦法撐住了。  
「等我一下，我很快回來。」王春燕拉開了那道斑駁著細縫的木門，上邊貼的一些為了擋風的報紙也早已經破落。

鞋跟太淺，白雪侵得王春燕的腳踝直發麻。她雙手交叉死死抓緊那條披肩，用盡力氣盡快往前走。這個都市的夜才剛剛降臨，卻沒有黃昏，沒有夕陽，天死灰一片，下著鵝毛大雪，周邊是沒有燈光的街區。  
長久的戰爭，無法預料的變故。她也不知道到底能夠熬到什麼時候。曾想過一死了之，但每想到成為亂世的逃兵，心中的責任感就數落著她這個念頭。  
最痛苦的不是死，是于情，于理，所有的一切無法解脫。現實讓她每天想盡一切方法苟延殘喘著，毫不留情地折磨著她。  
王春燕喘著氣，在空氣中變成霧然後散去，腳上因為寒冷感到的陣陣痛楚。她有點想起一個外國人寫的作品…人魚為了上岸遇見王子，用了聲音和巫婆交換，把魚尾變成了腳，此後她每一步走在陸地上，都如赤腳踩在尖刃上痛苦不止。  
冥想被陣痛打破，她自嘲地搖搖頭。縱使最後殘忍地化為泡沫消失在陽光下，世人還要一次又一次地讚頌著小美人魚為了追求真摯的愛情不惜犧牲一切的高尚品格——而自己只是想活著而已。  
繞過了不知道多少條街，開始有了人群的吵雜聲，還有讓人看起來會溫暖一點的燈光。  
人影袂接的地方似乎沒有這麼冷，她低著頭站到那群花枝招展的女人後面不起眼的地方，被風吹凍的臉頰慢慢回暖，眼眸也因為回溫氳上一層水霧。她吸吸鼻子，用纏在手腕上的橡筋開始胡亂把頭髮束成兩個丸子髻。  
耳邊交雜著下流的調情話和談價錢的話語，她的心幾乎要吊在嗓子眼上。她有點想往回走。  
「好冷…好餓…」小屋中似乎啜著淚的低聲呻吟竄上了她腦海。  
她攥緊披肩，不知是因為冷風還是因為害怕而瑟瑟發抖。她頷首看著地下，矛盾的鬥爭幾乎讓她快要崩潰，她大口呼吸著，過了一陣她下定了決心，抬起頭來就對著正往她面前走過的人說——  
「先生，請問儂要勿要……」  
即使決心下了，聲音卻很低，而且說出口仍舊是支支吾吾的。只見那個人停住了腳步。春燕心裡一驚，心臟在劇烈地跳動著，她忽然想逃了。  
那個人轉過身來望著她，她吃驚地看著面前的，一個金髮碧眼的洋人。  
還沒來得及反應，旁邊一個女人推了她肩膀一把，扯著嗓子大喊：「儂是啥寧！？啊里得額啊！？」  
別的妓女聽到吆喝，也看過來跟著一起圍過來吵開了，「這小姑娘誰啊！？怎麼看著這麼面生啊！？」  
場面頓時就變得窘迫混亂起來，王春燕已經不想管剛才的決心還是不決心了——大家都圍著她，用那種輕蔑的目光上下打量她。她只想逃離這個地方，她圍觀著四周看著有沒有能逃跑的間隙的時候腰上就被後邊的女人撞了一下。  
突然間那個男人伸手握住她的手腕扯著她死命跑出人群，她詫異地看向那個人——剛才他轉面的一瞬間自己分明在他臉上捕捉到一絲詭異的微笑。  
她被拉到一個後巷，停下的時候幾乎一個趔趄跌倒，她倚著墻壁喘著氣，身體因為奔跑而變得不那麼冷了，她抬起頭，面前那個人一手在她肩上撐著墻，一邊打趣地看著她。  
「你不是上海人吧？」阿爾弗雷德也在喘著氣。  
王春燕呆呆地點了點頭，隨後又猛地搖頭。  
「我聽你說的上海話一點都不准。」他捏起她的下巴，俯身吻了吻她，意料中沒有得到回應。  
王春燕用手背捂著嘴，身體跟木頭一樣僵硬著，緊張得不知所措。  
「不過沒關係了，不談這個。」他猛地趁王春燕毫無防備的時候橫抱起她，他聽到她因受驚輕喊了一下，冰冷的雙臂也是同樣僵硬地環在他頸上，他心裡有點得意。他抱著她往小巷中一個樓梯口走上樓。  
一進門便用腳把門反踹上，然後把懷裡的人小心翼翼地放在床上，把她的鞋子脫掉，目光始終未離開她的正臉。繼而把她的披肩撥開，準備解她旗袍上的盤釦時候像是想起了重要的事情。  
「——對了，你執照呢？」  
王春燕坐起身來，尷尬地搖著頭，「我，我……」  
「你該不會……還是學生吧？」阿爾疑惑地打量著她。  
對方又一陣猛搖頭表明不是。  
「算了，看你應該也不是壞人……只是正好我……」阿爾把自己的衣服一件件脫下丟到椅子上，然後爬上床去把她那件單薄的旗袍脫掉。  
他從衣服口袋裡翻出安全套，那本來也是為了今晚而準備的，只是現在換了個人而已。性行為可以是一種宣洩，也可以是一種愛戀。他看著面前白皙的肌理有點走神，他一隻手按住她雙手手腕舉過頭頂，然後開始樂此不彼地去吻她，上演一出他為另一個人精心準備的前戲，然後迫不及待地攀上她的身體，看著她在激烈的進攻中紅著臉拼命壓抑著呻吟。  
歡愉的時光總是比想象中過得要快。阿爾弗雷德不知道該不該把這樣的一次經歷稱作「歡愉」，今晚除了和女友——喔不，和前女友共進晚餐之外，一切計劃好要做的是還是有條不紊地照樣做了，他覺得有點可笑，還沒有來得及好好在失戀的悲痛中沉溺一陣就拉著另外一個女人上了床，噢天，而且對方床技還很爛。  
他側身抱著她，聞著她身上淡淡的體香。  
「你很少做這個？」阿爾的手又開始撩撥著她的身體，沒等她回答，他把她翻過身來，「再一次吧，我多付你錢。」  
王春燕額頭抵著手臂壓在枕頭上，半跪在床上忍受著下身的侵犯。心裡細想著現在已經幾點了，快點結束這一切吧，她感覺自己出來已經相當長的一段時間了。  
不知道又過了多少刻鐘，隨著身後人一聲低吼，春燕心裡鬆了一口氣，終於結束了，她並不想再在這裡耗費再多的時間了。  
做的時候阿爾注意到她的背上有一條很長的傷疤，從右肩蔓延到左腰。  
他躺下來用指尖沿著那疤痕的走向輕輕掠過，「這是怎麼弄的？」  
王春燕還是搖頭。她近乎一種哀求的眼神看著他，心裡盼著他能快點結束。她想起身準備穿著，卻被手臂重新箍回去。  
「你很趕著走？能再陪陪我嗎？」  
仍舊是搖頭。  
阿爾鬆開手臂，看著她快速地穿著，也起身來在口袋里準備拿出幾張紙鈔放在床頭櫃上。  
他拿出錢包的時候一個精緻的小物體掉落在地上，滾落到王春燕腳邊。  
她撿起來還給他的時候細看了一下，燙金的花體洋文在包裝上妖嬈地飛舞著。想必也是不便宜的東西吧。  
「喔，這個。」阿爾想起來這個本來也是為了剛分手的女友準備的聖誕禮物，放在口袋還沒有來得及送出，現在也並沒有什麼用了。他拆開包裝把裡面的東西拿出來，是一支唇膏，他擰開蓋子瞇著眼對著王春燕嘴唇的方向比了比，「喜歡嗎？我覺得這個顏色非常適合你，送你吧。」  
他把錢和唇膏一起塞到她的小包裡，看了看外邊仍舊是大雪紛飛的樣子，從椅背上拿起他的羊絨大衣披到她身上，「你穿得太少了，回去路上小心。」  
春燕看了看那件大衣，金色繡著字母的標籤有點扎眼，她把大衣拿下來還給阿爾，「謝謝你，再見。」  
她焦急地穿好鞋子，心急如焚地往門口走出去。

阿爾在窗邊看著雪地上那個披著披肩瑟瑟發抖的背影，後面踩出的腳印一下就被新下的雪花掩埋了。  
該送出去的東西已經送出去，該做的也已經做了，以及該丟掉的東西也總算丟掉了。他往窗口哈了口氣，用手指在上邊寫上「Merry Christmas」。

王春燕手裡攥著皺巴巴的法幣，心臟的地方酸痛不已，眼淚還未流下就已經在冬風中被風乾。  
一場毫不浪漫的邂逅，一場極致心酸的意外，一場錯誤盲目的相遇。寒風在這片硝煙滿天的土地上嘷鳴著，卻忘記捲走一絲的苦難。


End file.
